Lunar Wolves
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: Prompt given to me by Iconic Star Child, A fateful night, Silva, an Alpha Female is caught in the forest by Hunters and dogs, and is killed, when at the same time, Saba is wandering alone and lost, and Skye, the Alpha Male takes her in in spite of Silva's death, but things can change...
1. Chapter I

Lunar Wolves

Written By: NightWolfZilvia

Story Planning: Iconic Star Child

Published By: NightWolfZilvia

Prologue

It was a cold, snowy December night, the moon was pale as death, lighting the forest ground, and nothing else. Saba was lost, alone, and most of all, afraid, she had lost her sled team on a run back from Cantwell. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, she had no idea where to go, or where she was. Meantime, an Alpha Female Wolf is being chased by dogs and hunters in a forest in northern Alaska.

Chapter I: Lone, Lost Wolf

December 15, 1927

11:53 p.m.

Anaktuvuk Pass, Alaska

"*pant pant* Damn, they're gaining on me!" Silva thought to herself, "Push it you lazy dogs! Get her!" one of the hunters shouted angrily. "I'm not going to make it, I….i'm sorry Skye….." Silva said with tears forming. A loud gunshot rang through the air, then, absolute silence. "Come on, we need to clear before them wolves show up!" the hunter said.

A few miles back, where Silva's pack stayed, Skye heard the gunshot, "Huh? What the hell was that?!" Skye said, "What's the matter, big brother?" Silk asked, "I heard a gunshot, we need to move out, everyone, now!" Skye said, running towards where he heard the gunshot and found his mate lying on the ground, "Silva! What the hell happened?!" Skye asked. Silva coughed up blood, "Skye…..my love…..I'm sorry, but it looks like my time is up…it's time for you to move on, find a new Alpha Female, our children won't make it, I'm so sorry Skye…..I love you….." Silva took one last breath, and it went silent. Skye closed his eyes, tears started to form, and sat down, and started a howl. The whole pack howled at the sight of their dead leader who carried the next generation of pups, "Silva my love, you will not be forgotten, we'll avenge you, I promise!" Skye said, breaking into tears.

Saba was only few miles away, and heard the howls of the wolves, "Maybe they can help me? After all I'm half wolf." Saba thought to herself, dragging her tired body to the source of the howls. She came across the large pack of wolves and barked to get their attention, "H…hey! Help me, please!" Saba shouted to the wolf pack, dragging herself over to them, Skye caught sight of her and shouted back, "Which side are you from? You aren't one of ours, why do you invade out territory?" Skye asked, "What are they talking about? I'm not part of a clan." Saba thought to herself, "I'm not part of a clan, I'm an outsider you could say!" Saba shouted back. "An outsider? This doesn't sound good brother, shall we let her into the den?" Silk asked, "I don't know, we need to get a closer look at her first, she may be a part of the Talkeetna clan." Skye said, "What is your name?" Skye asked. "Saba! Daughter of Balto and Jenna from Nome!" Saba shouted back. "Nome? She's no wolf, she's a dog!" Skye said, "What do we do? It was dogs that got Silva killed!" Silk said. "We let her in, but we capture her in the process and hold her hostage, we'll eventually have to kill her, but for now we'll get this supposed Balto out here along with his mate and kill her as well." Skye said, "I don't know brother, she seems pretty trustworthy." Silk said, "You said it yourself, dogs are what got Silva killed!" Skye said. "But think brother, just look at her, she looks like she's just lost and needs a place to stay for the night, I think we had better trust her on this one." Silk said. Skye wanted to take her in, but in spite of Silva, he just couldn't, "Sorry brother, but I must do this in spite of Silva, this will teach the humans that we are more than four-legged animals." Skye said, "Brother!" Silk said, Skye pushed him out of the way and started to walk towards Saba, "Hello there miss, what happened to you?" Skye asked, "I…..I lost my sled team, I can't find them anywhere in this storm, c….could you help me?" Saba asked, shivering. "She was a…sled dog…." Skye thought to himself, "Sure, come, you may stay in our den for the night, and in the morning, we'll help you find your lost sled team." Skye said, "Thank you! I can't express my gratitude enough!" Saba said, "Trust me, there's no need my dear, now come, we'll have some water and food for you in the den." Skye said, leading her into the den.

Skye led Saba into the wolf den, with Silk following right behind, along with two other alphas, "We will show you your place to stay for the night, and we will bring you water in a little bit, just get cozy and don't worry about a thing." Skye said, leading Saba to a room in the back of the den, which was a small room with two barrels of water and a bowl for food, "It looks pretty cozy, thank you mister…?" "Skye, Alpha Male of the pack, my Alpha Female was lost to humans and attack dogs, along with our next generation of children." Skye said, "That's the sickest thing I've ever heard, I'm so sorry Skye." Saba said, "I'll be alright, but I must find a new Alpha Female soon, for the sake of our pack's prosperity." Skye said, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Saba asked, "You can…" Skye turned around and looked at her, "stay quiet…." Skye said, running at her, tackling her to the ground, holding her throat until she passed out, "Leon, Silk, take our prisoner to her room, I'm sorry Saba, but this is for Silva, we will have revenge for our loss." Skye said, "We will not let this go until we have the humans who did this along with the dogs…." Skye said, walking out of the room, with Silk chasing after him, "Brother! You don't have to do this, this is outrageous!" Silk said, standing behind his brother, "Outrageous? The humans killing Silva and my children was outrageous, Saba thinking a pack of wolves are going to help her was outrageous….." Skye said, Silk stood in silence. "If you don't want to be a part of this….then leave…." Skye said, "I'm your brother Skye! Can't you get it through your thick skull that Saba meant no harm! And you just tackling her like that, it's not right!" Silk said, "We're not going to kill her, yet…." Skye said, walking back into the room. "I know Silva was his mate, but he's going insane, and I can't help but intervene, one day he'll see that not all dogs are bad, I'll have to tell him one day or another, but now's not the time, but when that time comes, it'll be the day that I die….." Silk said, walking back into the room.

 _This isn't what I wanted Skye, you'll see, that this is only the beginning, I'll be watching Skye, I will…._

 _A/N Well guys, something different for a change, eh? Well, I didn't come up with this plot, Thomas didn't either, but this is a Prompt that was given to me by Iconic Star Child! This story is WAY different than what I usually write, genre wise at least, as Silva said in the end, this is only the beginning, this plot belongs to Iconic Star Child as well as the OC's used in the story, so please go check his page out, he writes some pretty awesome stories and is a pretty cool dude! See you guys next in Dingo's Tale III!_


	2. Chapter II

Lunar Wolves

Chapter II: Held Captive

Written by: NightWolfZilvia

Story Planning: Iconic Star Child

Published by: NightWolfZilvia

December 16, 1927

02:01 a.m.

Anaktuvuk Clan Den: Holding Cells

Saba woke up about two hours later, "Ugh, my head….where am I?" Saba asked out loud, the guard heard and responded, "Welcome to Anaktuvuk, you're in our den's holding cells." The guard responded. "Wha…..what am I doing here?" Saba asked, confused. "Well, the only reason you're here is because the boss wants you here, we for sure don't want you here, but the boss has his reasons." The guard said. "What reason? I didn't do anything to your clan, and I didn't intend to, I just needed directions or someplace to stay until morning." Saba said, "Well, see, the boss is our Alpha Male Skye, and his mate, the Alpha Female, Silva was killed by hunters and their dogs. I guess it's his idea of revenge, I'm not sure, all I'm doing is my job, keeping you in that holding cell." The guard said. "But I don't belong here, I need to be back in Nome with my family, not stuck in some Holding Cell with whoever you people are!" Saba said, "Well trust me, we don't want you here either, we would have been happy to let you stay here for the night, but trust me, I think you'll be in that cell for longer than that." The guard said, "Hey! What have I told you about talking to prisoners?" A voice asked from down the hallway, "Sorry sir! It won't happen again!" The guard said, "I thought I told you to report when she wakes up!" The wolf said, "She distracted me sir, I'm sorry sir!" The guard said. The wolf approached the cell, "Well well, look who's up." The wolf said, "You! You were the one who had me put in this hellhole!" Saba said angrily, "Well, you and your team were the ones who killed my mate, so I find it fair game." Skye said. "Where did you hear that? I didn't even know who she was, and now I'm stuck here just because YOU believe I did it?" Saba asked angrily. "Well, that would be correct, now, I have a meeting in the main room, so if you'll excuse me…." "Wait! Could you at least let me go to the room with you? I don't want to just sit here and do nothing!" Saba said, "If you'll behave yourself, I see no reason why not, but you'll remain at my side at all times!" Skye said. Saba sat down as Skye opened the door to her cell, Skye led her to the main room where all of the wolves were sitting, and they all looked at her, and talked amongst themselves. Skye walked up to the front of the group and started to give his welcome, "Good evening my brothers, as you all know, tonight has been an eventful night, and not in a good way unfortunately. As you may or may not know, Silva has been killed by Hunters and their dogs, now, we do not take this lightly, and I shall not either, which is why I introduce you to Miss Saba, our newest addition to the holding cells! She will stay there until we capture the rest of her family in Nome, but, while she is a prisoner, she is to be treated with at least decent respect, she will be given food and water, but she will not be allowed freedom of any kind at all! She is to be left in her cell, and the guards shall not speak with or converse with her." Skye said, the guard from earlier spoke up, "Might I ask why sir?" the guard asked, "Good question Joel, you may not speak to her, as we want her to feel as lonely as possible right now, the only reason she is at my side as of now is because she has requested a last bit of freedom and use of her legs, but from now on, she is allowed no freedom of any kind, I want her to feel the loneliness that I feel right now." Skye said, "But sir, you have us, we're your family, and I believe that capturing this poor girl is wrong, she has done nothing against us and meant no harm at all!" Joel said, "What you believe is right does not matter to me, I am your Alpha and I make the decisions around here, and if I wish to capture and hold one as hostage for my own personal reasons that I believe that I am able to!" Skye said, "But sir, none of us want this! We, as a pack, think this is wrong! She just wanted a place to stay overnight so she could go home in the morning! What danger does she pose to us?" A wolf asked, "She poses no threat, but I seek revenge, and that's why I keep her here, no more questions, meeting adjourned!" Skye said, leaving the room, "Come on, NOW!" Skye commanded Saba to follow him back to her cell. "You know what?" Saba asked, "What?" "Go to hell!" Saba shouted, going for Skye's throat, but Skye dodged and held her down to the floor with his paw, and smacking her in the face, leaving claw marks across her face, "Don't ever try and fight me, you understand?" Skye said, "You'll pay for that, trust me…" Saba said, passing out from the pain, "I hate doing this, but I unfortunately have to, for you Silva." Skye said, looking up.

2 hours passed and Saba woke up in her cell, "Ughh, back in this dump again." Saba said, laying back down, "It won't be so bad, I mean you have food and water right?" Joel said, "Oh, it's you again, you could've helped me you know?" Saba said, "No, I couldn't, I would have been killed, I don't stand a chance against Skye, he's too good at fighting, and he's very strong." Joel said, "How am I going to get out of here?" Saba asked herself, "You won't, you're going to die, Skye won't let you leave this place, not without taking him down that is." Joel said, "How do I take him down?" Saba asked, "You don't, if you try and fight him again, he's going to kill you." Joel said, "I'm willing to bet that your family is worried sick about you right now." Joel said, "I know mine is…." "What do you mean?" Saba asked, "I hate telling this story, but here we go, back when I was a sled dog, I was in a race to Anaktuvuk Mail and back, but sadly, I lost my team in a blizzard, I was the only survivor, and I wandered out here, and when they saw me, they did the same to me, they tricked me into coming inside to stay for the night, and they forced me to guard here, I can't go anywhere, not even back home in Nenana." Joel said, "But your family must be looking for you right?" Saba asked, "I don't know, it's been 3 years." Joel said, "But with my big family, we can bring you in, if they find us." Saba said, "Hah, dream big Saba, that's all I can say, if they find us, I would love to come home with you and your family." Joel said. "Maybe Aleu will find a friend in you." Saba said, "Who is Aleu? Is she your sister?" Joel asked, "She's the most beautiful girl in the world, she's tough, and can take anything." Saba said, "Speaking of her, I wonder how she's doing?" Saba asked herself.

2 Hours Before…

December 16, 1927

02:41 a.m.

Anaktuvuk Forest, Alaska

They sandy grey wolfdog sat on a cliff in front of the moon, staring into its glowing light, her name, is Aleu…..

 _A/N Well guys, Chapter II, a little delayed I know, but I think I did well to end this chapter! What do you guys think of the story so far? Tell me what you think in the comment section below, note, all OCs in this story belong to Iconic Star Child, and I give the rights to the character Joel to Iconic Star Child, as always guys, have a good day/night and I will see you guys in the next chapter of Dingo's Tale III, just gotta wait for KodiWolf321 to be ready, and until then, go check out Drewdog302s story The Love of Two Outcasts, it is a really good story written by drew and I highly suggest going to check him out!_


	3. Chapter III

Lunar Wolves

Chapter III: Defiance

Written by: NightWolfZilvia

Story Planning: Iconic Star Child

Published by: NightWolfZilvia

December 16, 1927

02:41 a.m.

Anaktuvuk Forest, Alaska

"Uggh! Where is Xavier, he was supposed to be here an hour ago?" Aleu asked herself, "Maybe they're on their way, for now I guess I'll explore a bit before he gets here." Aleu said, starting to walk around the forest

Before long, Aleu came across a very familiar smell, "Hmm? What's that smell? Eww gross smells like blood!" Aleu said, following the scent, and before long, finding a dead wolf, "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" Aleu ran up to the wolf, placing her paw on her neck, "She's dead, who could have done this?" Aleu asked, looking around, discovering a set of paw prints leading to a den, "A den huh? Looks pretty big, let's see which clan lives there." Aleu said, walking towards the den, she took a peek inside and found the clan having a meeting, "The Anaktuvuk Clan? Wonder what they're meeting about?" Aleu asked herself, and listened in, "Tonight, we make our way to Nome! We will have our revenge for Silva, starting with this Balto character and his daughter who we have captive in our cells as you all know!" Skye said, "Balto?! As in dad, and his daughter, Saba?!" Aleu asked herself, and listened in to hear more, "Sir, I don't see why this is necessary!" A wolf spoke out. "Hush! Or you will be joining Saba in the cells!" Skye said, "Then take me! I will not take part in such actions!" The wolf said. "Take him away then!" Skye shouted to the guards, who came and brought him to the cells. "Knew it! They have Saba captive here, and now they want dad and mom dead, I've got to go warn them!" Aleu said running off, "But wait, what about Saba? I can't just leave her here!" Aleu said, turning back, going to the side of the den where the group started to leave. Aleu snuck her way into the den, and peeked around the corner of the hall of where the cells were, "There she is! Now how do I get her out?" Aleu asked, unaware someone was behind her, the wolf tapped her, "Miss, aren't you supposed to be going with the…." "YIPES! *slap* don't scare me like that!" Aleu jumped and slapped the wolf across the face. "Well damn lady! You don't gotta slap me!" the wolf said, "I'm sorry, I jump when I get scared." Aleu said. "Well, you should head out with the group, I don't think I've seen you around here before? What's your name?" the wolf asked, Aleu took a second to think, suddenly the world around her went gray, "Huh? Am I thinking hard again? I must be, oh! I have to take this time to think, let's see, if I tell him who I am, he'll call security since I'm not from this clan, but I have got nothing so just telling him will be my best bet." Aleu thought, the world returned to normal around her, "My name is Aleu, I'm new here." Aleu said nervously. "Well, alright, but Omegas usually stay behind so go ahead and return to your assigned places." The wolf said, "But wait, you haven't told me your name yet?" Aleu said, "I'm Silk, the Alpha's brother, so naturally I'm an Alpha, so I'll be out tonight, I'm surprised Skye hasn't introduced us yet or told me about you?" Silk said. "He said that he had um important business to take care of tonight and he wouldn't get to introduce us yet." Aleu said, "Well, important business isn't right per say but I guess for now it works, I don't agree with what he's doing tonight but I guess since I'm Alpha I have to deal with it." Silk said, "Just out of curiosity, what is it that he's doing?" Aleu asked, "Well, you know how there's an Alpha Male and Alpha Female for each pack right?" Silk asked, "Yeah of course." Aleu said, "Well you see, his mate, or the Alpha Female if you like was killed last night by hunters and their dogs, and he believes that by capturing every dog and killing their loved ones he comes across, he can get revenge on the hunters for what they did to Silva, nobody else agrees either, but they'd rather kill than be killed, same here so I have no choice." Silk said, "That's awful! I see a red husky in the cells, who is she?" Aleu asked, "Oh, that's the one who's family he's attacking first, her name is Saba, I had originally planned on letting her loose and saying she escaped in the morning but I have no choice now, and if she's seen escaping, Skye will kill her on the spot." Silk said, Aleu went grey again, "These people are going to kill my family and have my only sister captive, I don't know whether to kill this guy right here and now or to lay low and free her later once I stop these guys, no, if I kill him now then I'll be killed on the spot, plus all I need to do is kill the leader and the group will have nowhere to go without a leader." Aleu returned to normal, "Is she able to be visited with?" Aleu asked, "Well, without the leader here, the den is left only with Omegas, so you've got my permission to do so as second in charge if you'd like." Silk said. "Alright, they're calling roll, you should probably go huh?" Aleu asked, "Huh? Oh yeah, but maybe I'll talk to you when I come back!" Silk said, "Whew, glad my little cover works, now to go free Saba." Aleu said to herself.

Aleu made her way to the holding cells and spotted her sister, "Saba!" Aleu said to get her attention, "*gasp* Aleu! What are you doing here?" Saba asked, "I'm here to free you and save mom and dad." Aleu said. "No, you can't free me yet, the guard's coming back any minute now and if he catches you and me escaping, he'll kill us both!" Saba said, "What am I supposed to do then?" Aleu asked, "For now go work on saving Mom and Dad, I'll be fine until they get back, you've got to hurry Aleu!" Saba said, "Well, alright, I'll get it done, trust me." Aleu said. "I know you will sis, I have faith in you, now go! Save our family!" Saba shouted as Aleu ran out of the den and made her way to Nome. "I hope she can do it, otherwise I fear it may affect the future, at some point, but I believe in her, after all, she's my sister." Saba said to herself. Joel came back, "Who were you talking to?" Joel asked, "Another one of the Omegas, just don't worry about it." Saba said, laying down in a corner, going to sleep. "I don't want boss to kill her family, but at the same time, I can sympathize with him about how he's feeling, I just hope this ends up happy with nobody hurt." Joel thought to himself

(Aleu's POV)

"Alright, now which way home?" Aleu asked herself, trying to remember the way home, "I remember! I need to head South, but it's going to take me 3 weeks to get there since it's halfway across Alaska, so hopefully I get there before they do." Aleu said to herself, "Because if I don't, I have to kill every single one of them." Aleu said.

 _and I don't want to have to do that, not again…_

 _To be continued…._

 _A/N Well guys, yet another chapter of Lunar Wolves! Wow this story has taken an awesome turn for the better, or worse I'm not really sure. If you like this story, be sure to go check out KodiWolf321 for his amazing story, The Fate of Us, it continues where Purpose left off, and it is a great story written by him, so be sure to check him out and see you guys in the next chapter of Dingo's Tale III!_


	4. Chapter IV

Lunar Wolves

Chapter IV: A Message

Written By: NightWolfZilvia

Story Planning: Iconic Star Child

Published by: NightWolfZilvia

December 16, 1927

Anaktuvuk Forest, Alaska

04:12 a.m.

Aleu made her way South to Nome where she would warn her family of the upcoming events, "*pant pant* Man, I'm not getting anywhere! It'll take them at least a week to get to Nome and I have to stay ahead of time otherwise I won't get there in time!" Aleu said to herself, "How did I get into all this mess, first I leave papa behind and now I'm fighting a group of wolves from our rival clan, didn't think this day would come, but looks like it has." Aleu thought to herself. As she made her way further into the Alaskan forest, she noticed a familiar smell coming from a cave, a smell from a very long time ago, "I know that smell, *sniff sniff* It smells amazing!" Aleu thought to herself, and followed the smell into the cave, but before she knew it, the ground beneath her broke and she fell deeper into the cave, "Ugh, I hate caves!" Aleu said, frustrated, she continued into the cave, "*crack* Oh no, not again!" Aleu jumped ahead and two trap doors opened, revealing a hole deep enough to kill anything that falls into it, "Whew, that was close." Aleu thought, proceeding into the cave with Caution. Aleu heard singing in the distance, "praise for father son, and sister moon…heya heya heyaaaa….." Aleu approached the singing mouse, "Muru?" Aleu asked out loud, "Why, hello Aleu, I didn't expect a visitor at this hour of the day, tell me, what brings you here?" Muru asked, "well, to be honest I didn't expect to find myself down here, I smelled an irresistible smell that I couldn't help but follow." Aleu said, "Ahh I see, well then, you were brought here for a very special reason, you need help." Muru said, "Help? But with what?" Aleu asked, confused. "Well, let us ask your inner spirit." Muru said, moving his crystals in a specific way, and soon they lit up and revealed a wall with carvings into the wall, "Let us see what your future has for you." Muru said observing the carvings in the wall, "Wow, I've never seen anything as beautiful as this." Aleu said in amazement, "I see, Aleu, you see this wolf right here and how it goes to a small town?" Muru asked, "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" Aleu asked, "Well, I am to believe that the wolf is you, and the small town is your destination, however, it doesn't stop there, the small town now has wolves surrounding it, and the group of wolves is approaching another smaller group, and I am to believe that that is your family, and the wolves are your enemies." Muru said, "So, looks like they're going to get there before me after all." Aleu said, "Precisely, but, if you have one more person to the group, you may make it through the ambush, and live happily as a family." Muru said, "But who's the other person going to be?" Aleu asked, "Why, it's so obvious, that other person is the one who you choose to be with." Muru said, "Choose to be with? What's that supposed to mean?" Aleu asked, "Your mate of sorts, the person who you are destined to be with." Muru said, "But, I'm not ready for that kind of thing? How could it happen to me so soon, I'm only 2 and a half years old?" Aleu asked, "That is up to fate to decide, now go save your family." Muru said, fading away. "Muru? Where'd he go, he always disappears like that." Aleu thought to herself, "*sigh* May as well get out of here and back to walking, I just hope Saba's doing alright on her own." Aleu said

December 16, 1927

Anaktuvuk Den, Alaska

04:12 a.m.

"*sigh* I hope Aleu hurries, I can't stand this cramped cell anymore." Saba said, "You know, I was in that cell before you." Joel said, "Oh, you again." Saba sighed in relief, "Well, I am your assigned guard so it's kinda my job." Joel said, "Well since the leader is out we can talk for awhile I suppose, I just need someone to talk to." Saba said, "Well, so I am getting kinda bored, so let's talk!" Joel said, "So, how'd you end up as a guard for this crap shoot?" Saba asked, "Well, my parents were killed recently, and I was brought in as a prisoner just like you, but I agreed to work for Skye so he gave me this assignment which, you're actually my first prisoner to look after, and since I can relate to you so much, I guess I kinda found a friend in you." Joel said, "Really? I would have thought that you guys would have taken in others by now, I guess you've lived happy until recently." Saba said, "Well, not really, I'm not allowed to leave unsupervised since they don't want me talking, so I've been stuck in this hell for 2 months now." Joel said, "I'm so sorry Joel, it's sick how Skye or whoever he is treats his subordinates!" Saba said, "Well, I can't really do anything about it, that is if I want to live." Joel said, "What do you mean?" Saba asked. "I mean Skye will kill me if I defy him or try to escape, all of the Omegas are expendable and he treats us as such." Joel said, "That sick bastard! What's gotten into that tiny brain of his?" Saba asked enraged, "I'm not sure, but I would sure love another leader to follow." Joel said, "I have an idea for you, maybe once all this crap is done and over with, you can work for my sister Aleu, she's Alpha Female of the Talkeetna Clan, but they treat their subordinates well and they all work as a team, everyone is treated equally except for the Alpha Female and Alpha Male which are simply the bosses." Saba said, "She'd be willing to take a rival Omega in?" Joel asked, "As long as she's given respect and you seem trustworthy then she'd be glad to take you in, because once this is over, there won't be a leader!" Saba said, "You have that much faith in your sister? That she and your family can defeat my pack?" Joel asked, "Well she is my sis, she's the most stubborn wolf on this planet so she won't give up until she gets what she wants or thinks is right." Saba said. "She sounds like an awesome leader, I'd be glad to join her pack!" Joel said, "Alright, just tell her that when we get to Nome, but first you've got to get me out of here!" Saba said, "Sorry, Skye took the keys so I can't do anything about it, I'll get you out somehow though, I promise." Joel said, "I sure hope so." Saba said, going back to sleep.

 _To be continued_

 _A/N Hi guys! I'm back with Lunar Wolves yet again, and I have to thank Iconic Star Child for being patient with me since I don't have a lot of time to work on this story, so be sure to check his other amazing stories out as well! So guys, do you think Saba and her family will make it? Find out in Ch.V of Lunar Wolves!_


	5. Chapter V

Lunar Wolves

Chapter V: A Plan

04:35 a.m. December 16, 1927

Anaktuvuk Pass

Written by: NightWolfZilvia

Story Planning by: IconicStarChild

Published by: NightWolfZilvia

Aleu tried looking for a way out of the cave, and found an exit, "Reminds me of two years ago, when me and Papa went on that ridiculous journey, *sigh* I was such a fool." Aleu said to herself. Suddenly, a twig broke behind her and she saw a large bear, Aleu didn't think, she just ran, and came out to an opening, "Oh, why do these always lead to cliffs?!" Aleu turned around and saw the bear walk out of the cave, she braced for impact. She heard running beside her, and a wolf jumped out and got the bear by the neck, "Whoa!" Aleu jumped back in shock, "Now! Get out of here!" The wolf said.

But Aleu, being as stubborn as she is, helped him, and got the bear by the leg, "What are you doing?! I told you to run!" He said, "Hurry! Get his neck!" Aleu shouted back, the wolf did as he was told and got the bear by the neck and dragged him down, "Whew! This guy was a tough one!" The wolf said, he looked over at Aleu, "Are you alright?" He asked. Aleu went grey again into deep thought, "Wow, he's handsome! Oh no, what am I talking about, but, he is awfully cute!" Aleu went back to normal, "I'm okay, glad you came around otherwise I would have died!" Aleu said nervously. "Yeah, though I really should thank you as well, if you didn't stay and help me, I would have died as well!" The wolf said, "Oh, how rude of me, my name is James, what's yours?" He asked. "Aleu, nice to meet you James." Aleu offered her paw for a shake, James accepted the offer, "Nice to meet you Aleu. Anyways, what are you doing all the way out here?" James asked. Aleu hesitated, but figured she trusted him enough to tell him, "Well, my sister was kidnapped by a pack of wolves, and I'm trying to both rescue her and my family in Nome from these packs of wolves." Aleu said, "You're taking this pathway to Nome? This is one of the slowest routes to Nome, I'm headed there myself, want me to take you on the quickest path?" James offered. Without hesitation, "Yes please! I'd appreciate it greatly!" Aleu said. "Well alright then, let's go, we should make it in about 3 days." James said, "Hold up, I only have about 2, I took this path a long time ago and it only took me 1 and a half to get here from Nome." Aleu said, "It only took you one and a half? I'll follow you, show me the path you took." James said. Aleu nodded and she continued on her way.

December 16, 1927

02:19 p.m.

Anaktuvuk Den, Alaska

It was early afternoon, and saba, as usual, was sitting in the corner of her cell, doing nothing, "What am I doing with my time, I could be trying to get out of here!" Saba thought to herself. Joel walked by her cell, "You doing okay?" He asked. Saba turned around, "I'm sitting in a corner starving, do I look okay?" Saba asked sarcastically. "I was just asking, since the boss is out, I guess I can let you out for a little bit, but first I suppose you want something to eat?" Joel asked. "That would be nice, I hate being cooped up in here." Saba said. "Well, all we have right now is some bones with some meat left on them, but, with supervision, I suppose I can take you to the nearest lake and try to catch a fish for you." Joel suggested. "Oh yes please! Fish sounds heavenly!" Saba said gratefully. "Alright, here we go."

Joel inserted the key with his mouth and the cell slid open. Saba walked out peacefully, "Thank you, you won't regret this!" "I'm only being so kind to you because I can't wait to finally be released from this clan." Joel said, "Well, my sister is pretty understanding, she may hold you by your throat, but once I explain what happened to her, she should let you go." Saba said. Joel's eyes widened with fright, "H-hold me by my throat?" "Hey now, I'm just kidding." Saba chuckled. "Okay good, I like to talk and I don't think I want that to be taken from me." Joel said.

The two arrived at the lake and Joel held a stick in the water, "What are you doing?" Saba asked, "Fishing, what does it look like?" Joel said, "No no no, you do it like this." Saba sat on the edge of the dock and let her tail into the water. Joel sat there, watching, and in just a few seconds, "Got one!" Saba pulled her tail out, and a big fish flopped out, holding onto her tail. "Jeez! That's a big fish, where did you learn to do that?" Joel asked. "I tried it one day, and it worked flawlessly." Saba said, biting the fish to kill it. "Well, let's take it back to the den, I'm sure the other omegas would love to hear this!" Joel said

The two walked back to the den, and walked into the main room, "Everyone, you all know Saba, and she has a story to tell you all!" Joel said. The other omegas gathered around her and Saba got ready to teach them her skill, "Okay, see this big fish?" Saba asked, and the whole group nodded, "Well, this fish, was caught by me with the help of this." Saba thumped her tail on the ground, and held it up. "Your tail? But how?" One of the omegas asked. "Simple, you sit at the edge of a dock, let your tail flop in, and you should get some bites in just a few minutes!" Saba explained. The group was shocked, "Joel, can we all go to the lake and try this theory?" One of the omegas asked. Joel looked at Saba, she nodded, "Yes, let's go!" Joel said. The group left the den and they all went to the same lake

December 16, 1927

09:18 p.m.

Kobuk, Alaska

"I still don't get how you got this far in just one and a half days, it took me about 3 and a half or four days." James said, "Oh, did I say one and a half? I meant 3 and a half, and I have 4 days to reach them, I just like doing things my way." Aleu said with a smile. "Well, hopefully your way doesn't get us killed." James said. "Oh trust me, it might, there's a lot of danger on this trail, but it's quicker than the way you wanted to go." Aleu said. "Oh boy, here we go, I wasn't planning on living past 4 anyways." James said. "I'm only 2 and I still managed to own two clans on two different occasions, I left my old one, they were only worried about food, not anybody else, my current clan is a much better and bigger family." Aleu said. "Well, I'm 3, but I have traveled more than half of Alaska, but let's just focus on getting there first." James said.

Aleu looked around and saw three people getting off a little boat by a riverside, "Hey James, do you get seasick?" Aleu asked. "No, why?" James asked. "Good, follow me, we're going the faster way." Aleu said. Aleu ran towards the three people, barking. They ran away, and Aleu and James boarded the boat and started rushing down the river, "You're crazy! What if they had guns?" James asked. "I'm not afraid to die for my family." Aleu said. "But I am! I don't want to die before we can start our journey!" James said, "Well, if you're afraid go ahead and hop off while you can!" Aleu snapped back. "*sigh* Here we go again, let's just go." James said, laying down. "We'll get there faster by boat, I have to keep watch, so you can go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to get off." Aleu said. "I welcome you, I trust you to lead us." James said.

With that, they were off to save Aleu's family, what will happen next? Find out in Chapter VI of Lunar Wolves!

 _To be continued…_

 _A/N Hey guys! Back at it again with Lunar Wolves! I have to thank Iconic Star Child for being extremely patient with me about uploading this chapter. I will be uploading more chapters of this more frequently now that I have a bit more time to do so. See you guys in Chapter II of A Legend's End!_


	6. Discontinuation

Discontinuation of Story

Story: Lunar Wolves

Hello everyone, as you know, I am the author and producer of Lunar Wolves, the story plot was given to me by Iconic Star Child a few months ago, and I have decided to discontinue and retire this story. The plot given to me was too weak, and he expected too many chapters of said plot. Every chapter is pretty much the same thing, and the plot is very similar in genre terms to my other stories, which are usually adventurous, and somewhat violent. I promised you guys new content, and that's what I'm going to give you, a brand new, fresh series is coming soon, possibly tonight. As for the other reasons I decided to retire this story, I simply do not have the time or will to continue this story, the plot is getting stale and I don't enjoy writing it, it is making my hobby boring and I cannot continue writing it happily. So, this message goes mostly out to Iconic Star Child, I am discontinuing this story and will not keep it going, I pass the rights to you, you may do with it as you wish, you may continue it, or let it stay buried, it is your wish now. I grant you full rights to this story and its contents. Have a good day everyone, and be prepared for the new series!


End file.
